notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves of Edhellond
There were four distinctive groups of Elves residing at Edhellond during the Third Age: the Falathrim of the Falas (under Cirdur's leadership), Eglath of Doriath (originallv under Amroth son of Amdír's authority), the Nandor of Gondor (led by Bladorthin of Edhellond), and the Elven companies of all kindreds sojourning at the haven in route, to the Undying Lands. Each of these groups excelled in certain skills by-which its members contributed to the well-being of the haven. The Falathrim were the legendary shipwrights and mariners of Edhellond. They alone possessed thee secret of crafting-ships capable of withstanding the journey to Aman and were therefore the "gate-keepers'' of Elven, pilgrimage into the deathless West. The Falathrim were devoted to their work, and were always the last to depart the haven, remaining in Middle-earth as long as they could to assist their kindred in their difficult journey. The Eglath assumed the task of maintaining the day-to-day life of Edhellond, providing many essential skills necessary for the support and upkeep of the haven and its inhabitants, from the preparation of food to the weaving of garments. In times of war, these Sindar also made up the greater part of Edhellond's war-host, being experienced in both land-based and seaborne combat. Finally, many of the Eglath were repositories of knowledge, having spent much of the First Age in the Caves of Menegroth, rich in ancient wisdom and lore. The southern Nandor Elves were the guardians of the wooded groves that encircled Edhellond, Bladorthin of Edhellond's folk were the hunters and scouts of Cirdur and were often sent out to assist sojourning Elves in finding their way safely through the lands of southern Gondor to their destination. Accustomed to the trade between their own folk in Mirkwood and the men of Lake-town and Dorwinion, the Silvan Elves of the haven were most often chosen by Cirdur to treat with Edhellond's mortal neighbors, and they oversaw the shipments of grain and other gifts from the princely house of Belfalas. Finally, there were the wandering companies that passed through Edhellond on their westward journey.Their numbers fluctuated greatly over time, as they would tarry at the haven for a number of years (depending on how long it took for the land to yield the special timber needed for the crafting of such a ship).During their stay at Edhellond sojourning Elves would normally join in the activities of their closest relations among the Kindreds residing at the haven. Politics and Power The haven of Edhellond (and the Tirith Aear on Dol Amroth, when inhabited by the Elves) was the only settlement within southern Gondor not under the power of Dúnedain. Indeed, unspoken tradition held that reverence and respect for the Eldar were essential to the well-being of the realm (since these virtues were universally believed to have been one of the reasons the Elendili were spared from Númenor's Downfall). The respect shown to Cirdurs folk were essential to the conviction of the Dúnedain that the avoidance of any impingement on the affairs of Edhellond was part of what it meant to be "the Faithful" as for the governance of Edhellond itself, Cirdur was the acknowledged master of the haven.He did not, however, lord it over the inhabitants as would a mortal ruler; rather as was traditional with Elven society, authority inhered according to a kinship-based hierarchy, centered upon patrilineal household of the kindred from which they derived; Falathrim, Doriathrim, or Nandor. Each of these groups was presided over by the eldest or most respected member (usually, though not always, a male).Each of these leaders mediated disputes that would arise among their own kindred, whereas the leaders themselves gave council to Cirdor (who leds the Falathrim) on matters that affected the haven as a whole. Warcraft Although Lond Duilin, the forerunner of Edhellond, was founded as a refuge in time of war, the Elven community had little need to concern itself with martial matters (these having been left, for the most part, to Amroth son of Amdír in the establishment of the Tirith Aear). With the Dark Lord vanquished at the close of the Second Age, Cirdur's folk were left with no foes against which to protect themselves. Their surrounding Númenórean allies were masters of the mightiest realm in all of Middle-earth, and Lesser Men feared them too greatly to seek their harm. Only the sea-power of Umbar—and only when it was subject to the direct will of Sauron—posed a significant threat to Edhellond's security. This was not to suggest that the Eldar of Edheilond were ever unskilled in the ways of war—far from it. Many of those that attached themselves to Cirdur's folk had participated in the wars of Beleriand or had Come from ever-darkening Wilderland.Due, however, to rhe fact that concerted defense of the haven was an infrequent and irregular affair, the Elves of Edhellond never developed a formal military structure, apart from those traditional, kin-based arrangements that were already cusromary to its inhabitants. On oinly two occasions had Cirdur's tolk ever joined forces with the Dúnedain for the purpose of open war, and then only because the foe posed a common threat; to all of the Free Peoples. The first of these was the War of the Last Alliance. In that epic conflict, Amdir and Amroth led the Doriathrim by land to the Battle of Dagorlad, whereas Cirdur himself led the ships of the Falathrim to the riverborne defense of Pelargir, both forces achieving deeds of great renown.The second and final war in which he Elves of Edhellond were to stand alongside the Dúnedain was the struggle to liberate Arthedain from ultimate annihilation by Angmar in T.A. 1975. In this conflict, the hosts of Edhellond were borne by Cirdur's ships to the aid of Imrazor at Vinyalonde, after which they marched, side-by-side with the prince's army, to the Battle of Nenuial, cutting off the escape of the Witch-king's defeated forces. Later Times After most of the Elves had left and abandoned Edhellond only a small group of Guardians remained, these were known as the Avorrim. Characters Amdir Amroth Annalena Arinmir Arophel Bladorthin Celeborn Cirdur Dorthaneth Elwen Faleriond Galadriel Galandeor Galdor of the havens Glorinadan Lathlorn Mithrellas Tarúdan Vasariel Wilwarindil Category:Tribe Category:Elves Category:Gondor Category:Edhellond